mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 1
:Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. :crack :Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both... :Narrator and Twilight Sparkle: ...sun and moon... :Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where? : :Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. :Twinkleshine: sigh Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. :Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? :Spike: groan :Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for? :Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but... :squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. :Spike: But we're on a break! :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! :Spike: It's over here! :whack :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon? :Spike: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale. :Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! gasp Spike! Do you know what this means? :Spike: No— whoa! :smack :Spike: Ow! :Twilight Sparkle: Take a note please, to the Princess. :Spike: Okie dokie. :Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! :Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci... :Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. :Spike: Threh... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. :Spike: Twi... light Spar... kle. Got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it. :Spike: Now? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! :Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away! :Spike: Impera... impera... :Twilight Sparkle: Important! :Spike: Whoa! :crunch :Spike: Okay, okay! inhale There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. :Spike: belch :Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action. :Spike: throat My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! :Spike: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return. :Spike: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said? :Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. :Royal guards: whinnying :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs. :Royal guards: huffing :Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try! :Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello? :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right. :Spike: sigh :Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres. :Applejack: Yeehaw! :thump :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle— :Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends! :Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I— :Applejack: So, what can I do you for? :Spike: snickering :Twilight Sparkle: throat Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? :Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? :Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... :ringing :Applejack: Soup's on, everypony! :thump :Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry— :Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... breath Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. :Granny Smith: snort Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... :Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family! :Twilight Sparkle: spit laughter Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way. :Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do... :Apple family: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: ...fine. :Apple family: cheering :Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie... :Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? :whack :splat :Twilight Sparkle: Nng. :Rainbow Dash: laughter Uh, 'scuse me? sheepish laughter :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. :Rainbow Dash: laughter Lemme help you. :water :Rainbow Dash: sheepish laughter Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. out laughing :Spike: out laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me? :Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. sigh I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing. :Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what? :Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff! :Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: Yep! :Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria? :Rainbow Dash: That's them! :Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat. :Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. :noises :Rainbow Dash: of exertion Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. baaing chuckles You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. :Spike: Wow, she's amazing! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. :Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! :Spike: Decorations. Beautiful... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. :Spike: Not the décor, her! :Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no. :Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight? :Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon— :Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo— yelp Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair! :Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help! :Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from. :Twilight Sparkle: wincing I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to— :Rarity: Huh? :crash :Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color! :Spike: sigh :Spike: Wasn't she wonderful? :Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list? :Spike: throat Oh, uh, music! It's the last one! :birdsong fanfare :Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- :Twilight Sparkle: Hello! :Fluttershy: yelp :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. pause I'm Twilight Sparkle. pause What's your name? :Fluttershy: quietly Um... I'm Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that? :Fluttershy: quieter Um... My name is Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that. :Fluttershy: squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: pause Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work! :Fluttershy: squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. Spike Well, that was easy. :Fluttershy: gasp A baby dragon! :thump :Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute! :Spike: Well, well, well...! :Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going. :Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name? :Spike: I'm Spike. :Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? :Spike: Well, what do you wanna know? :Fluttershy: Absolutely everything. :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg... :Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today? :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please! :Spike: Gyah! :Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. :Spike: No I don't— whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance! :Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! :slamming :Spike: Huh. Rude much? :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light? :flicks on :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: honk :Ponies: Surprise! :blows :Twilight Sparkle: groan :warps down :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :whistle blows :Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. :Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all gasp, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: groan :Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! :whistling :Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube? :whistle blowing :Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying! :Spike: "Hot sauce". :Pinkie Pie: Ooh... mouth full What? It's good! :disco music :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: groan :opens, music gets louder :Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play? :Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! :Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! :Twilight Sparkle: imitates Spike :closes, music stops :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony tale... :Spike: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise! :Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who can top that? :fanfare :Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! :cheering :Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... :Fluttershy: Ready? :Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia! :Rarity: Huh? :chattering quietly and nervously in the background :Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good. :Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding? :Rarity: She's gone! :gasping :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. yelp :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon! :Spike: sigh :Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces. :Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?! :Applejack: muffled Whoa there, Nelly... :Nightmare Moon: chuckle Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—noises :Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? :Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon! :gasping :Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here. :Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to... gulp :Nightmare Moon: chuckle Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! thunder :be continued... :music :credits ar:نسخ/ألصداقة سحر، الجزء 1 de:Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 es:Transcripciones/La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 fr:La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1)/Transcription pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń to magia pt:Transcrições/A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 ru:Стенограммы/Магия дружбы. Часть 1 sv:Transkript/Vänskap är magisk, del 1 ko:우정은 마법, 1부/대본 zh:文字記錄/Friendship is Magic, part 1